Mokomoko trouble
by AnimeBunnySama
Summary: Rin wonders what mokomoko is and why Sesshomaru keeps it only for himself. Also some random fluff. SesshomaruxRin
1. Chapter 1

All characters- as we all know belong to Rumiko Takahashi cuz if it belonged to fans it would be porn c:

Ok this chapter is totally copied off Salome sansei story- The mokomoko touch. .net/s/4138771/1/The_bMokomoko_b_bTouch_b (read it!)

I got an idea for a few chapters and it seemed a bit silly continuing her story. Others are not copies :3 (noone read end credits and looked her up - She really has great stories. One of my favorites.)

Anyway, hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p>That-thing must be a part of his body. That is what Rin concluded while watching her mate's back. This time, though, she wasn't impressed by his long silky hair or the back of his white hakama. Her mind was set on the fur that adorned his shoulder. He had not removed it when they mated so it must be a part of him. But what was it? Ever since that faithful fight between Sesshomaru and his brother Rin could not get her mind off that thing.<p>

While to other humans the brothers may seem as if they were trying to kill each other, to those who knew them it looked as it is- a sort of sparring. This time though Sesshomaru insulted Kagome-sama's outfit claiming she looked like a prostitute.

"Do I really look that strange?" Kagome asked quite insulted.

"You do show a bit more that you should Kagome-sama" Kagome signed and stood to get her Priestesses outfit saying something about people in this era and their lack of fashion sense. Meanwhile, it caught Rin's ear, Inuyasha said he would cut Sesshomaru's fluffy boa off. Or as he put it his 'Furry shit'. Suddenly, it wasn't a sparring anymore but a real fight. Rin was horribly ashamed that they destroyed three houses in their dispute. Kagome said it was alright and sat Inuyasha few more times.

Sesshomaru had been in a bad mood for two days afterward and not even Rin's flower crowns made it any better. That was a week ago and though Sesshomaru's mood improved significally after a certain night, Rin was even more curious about the thing on his shoulder.

Mokomoko he called it.

Flashback

_"I would say I am in a much better mood now__, mate" He purred while holding her pressed against his chest._

_"Um... Sesshomaru? I was wondering why you and Inuyasha fought like that?" Rin asked pleadingly._

_"The half-breed said he would cut off my mokomoko like he did my arm" She could see his mood darkening again. _

_"Mokomoko?" Rin was curious to no end what exactly it was but would question him gradually. Before she got her answer though his eyes lowered to her breasts- nipples erect due to cold. _

_"Sesshomaru~" But before she could divert him to her question he had already started his__ assault__ on her neck. 'Ungh- his tongue...' Before she knew it it went lower..._

It annoyed her even more the fact that she thought she saw him trying to pet it a few times but seemed to just brush it and smiled for just a second. Even now she watched him from the corner of her eye while playing in snow.

She could clearly see him leaning against a tree. She could also see that he was gently petting his mokomoko. With his eyes closed he tried to do it discreetly but nothing misses Rin's keen eye once she sets her mind on something.

"Sesshomaru are we to rest here? It is soon sundown." Rin asked. Sesshomaru's hand stopped its slight movement and discreetly moved away from mokomoko.

"You will get sick if you stay out mate. There should be a cave around these parts." He stood and started walking which was clear sign for her to follow. 'Perfect' With winter cold she could easily find an excuse to lean or touch the fluffy thing.

When they reached a cave it had already dark outside. Rin put all the wood she had collected while they walked in one pile and lit a fire. She sat really close to the fire and hug herself just for effect before looking at him in most pleading way she could muster. "Sesshomaru-sama?"

He knew something must be off if his mate was using his honorific. "Speak."

"May I lay with you tonight? It is rather cold..."

He did not answer. Instead he moved a bit so she can lie between his legs. She walked to him and made sure to rub his crotch with her bottom. "Does my Rrrrin wish for something other than sleep?" He growled playfully. Instead f responding she just gently pressed her lips to his. His response was instant, his hand supporting her head as he deepened the kiss- his tongue clashing with hers in most pleasurable ways. She was the first to break away from him. His tongue found her neck equally interesting as he started licking and sucking on it. As discreetly as she could she moved her hand to his shoulder in hopes of grabbing his mokomoko but she managed to just brush it with her hand before Sesshomaru lightly bit on her neck and took her wandering hand to suck on her finger. He knew perfectly well that motion turned her on. She loved pleasuring her lord and mate and this was a way for him to show her what and how he wanted it during her fertile days. His other hand went to her lower regions and started gently rubbing her clit. At this point she wondered how often had he used his delicious ministrations to divert her from his mokomoko. She would touch it tonight and not even his deliciously pleasurable mouth will stop her.

"Sessh~AH! My neck…" Sesshomaru's favorite- even if they could not enjoy a private night he would at least take pleasure from nibbling and licking her neck. He released her hand and went back to her neck. She took this opportunity and went to touch his mokomoko again. This time though he grabbed her hand and pinned it next to her and sighed "Rin, was the purpose of this just so you can try and touch my mokomoko?" His golden eyes stared at her for a few moments before he got up and went to get dressed. "Sesshomaru…" 'Now he's pouting.'

She sat in silence for few painfully long minutes just looking sadly at the floor. This was horrid for Sesshomaru because if she made a mistake she would always plead him to tell her so she would not do it again. He guessed she deserved an explanation. She was human afterall and did not understand such things.

"Rin, it is an important part of me… A part of my true form that never takes human form." "Why won't you let me touch it? Because I am unworthy?" By now Rin was feeling quite depressed. Does Sesshomaru think she isn't good enough to be able to fully be with him… or just too stupid to understand it.

"You are my mate and therefore not unworthy, but you must understand that you can not understand certain things-"

"Because I am human" Now she was getting mad. How dare he say she couldn't understand. She wasn't stupid!

Sesshomaru was silent. His mate was right. Just because she was human did not mean she couldn't understand his demon nature.

"It is very sensitive."

"Oh." So he simply feared she would do something wrong and hurt him accidentally? Well it was reasonable- she was clumsy and would probably unintentionally cause him harm.

"I'm sorry Sesshomaru. I understand now, I'd probably squeeze too hard or move against the fur somehow."

Sesshomaru shuddered then sighed "I am the one who should be apologizing. It is wrong to keep a part of me from my own mate." By now Rin moved back to their original position "Can I pet it once? Just once? Please?" She asked pleadingly snuggling into his chest.

"Fine." Rin beamed such a smile it could probably replace the sun. She gently touched the tips of fur.

"It is so soft!" She looked at him for permission. He just turned his head a bit which meant she could go on. "Stop me if it hurts." Rin said still a bit afraid she'd accidentally hurt him. She moved her hand into the fur until she petted the skin. It was like she was petting the softest doggie she ever met. She moved her hand along it for a few times and pulled away.

"Thank you Sesshomaru." She smiled and gave him a kiss. She fell asleep oh his chest with a huge smile on her face.

'Such simple things make her happy.' Sesshomaru though while he let a smile of his own to grace his lips.

* * *

><p>That is it for now. I would appreciate reviews.<p>

If I see people like this I might continue but I'm not sure how much I'll be inspired. Feel free to tell me what you think because I would like to improve if needed- so any criticism is also welcome.

Think pink~ 3


	2. Chapter 2

Now, for me to start writing my fanfic and not shamelessly copy someone elses' work. :P

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru didn't think he's ever seen Rin this happy. That, of course, made him happy… besides her constant stares. She would play in snow and suddenly look up and just stare at his shoulder. This was getting rather annoying so after a few days he decided to do something about it.<p>

"Rin, you have been staring at me for the past hour- is there something you wish?" He asked a bit annoyed.

"Oh it is nothing."

He growled her name in hopes to make her say what's on her mind. "It is nothing important"

Aha! Not important but it is something. Well growling didn't seem to help so he will go about it another way. "Rrrrin, do you not trust your mate enough to say what is on your mind? " Guilt always worked with her, especially if he purred it.

"Um… Could I…. maybe… sleep on your mokomoko?" She asked hesitantly. Sesshomaru considered her request and thought that there could be no harm. It is just for rest. "Come."

Rin practically jumped next to him and rested her head on his mokomoko. "Thank you. Sweet dreams Sesshomaru-sama." She fell asleep in mere minutes. He closed his eyes and hoped sleep would come to him as easily as it came to his mate. He had no such luck. She started to stir in her sleep turning hear head and rubbing it in his mokomoko, her hands moving alongside big pile of fur. A bit restless now, he tried closing his eyes and going back to sleep again. Unfortunately he could not get his mind of certain things he wished to do to his sweet, sleeping mate. 'Preposterous. She is asleep. Though…Would it be wrong if I were to take her in her sleep? She is mine but… ' Against his conscious, almost two hours later he could take the torture no more. He bent to his sleeping mate and gently kissed her neck. Even in her sleep she tilted her head upwards to give him access to more of her delicious neck. He purred and continued while moving a little so he could lie beside her. That was original idea-however when she stirred again and moved to lie on her back he couldn't resist stopping above her and moving his mouth to her breasts. After few minutes she turned back to her stomach- much to Sesshomaru's displeasure. He then noticed that the back of her kimono had also become loose when he opened the front so he could have better access to her breasts.

When Rin opened her eyes it was still dark. She briefly wondered what was she doing awake before sunrise- and so horny. She didn't wonder long though when she felt someone kneading her boobs and kissing her spine. Shivers went through her body straight to her core and she moaned. "Having fun Sesshomaru?" She asked playfully while turning to lie on her back. Sesshomaru looked her in the eyes not taking his lips of her belly, his hands going to her hips. Licking her belly-button he was rewarded with a satisfied moan. "Ano… Not that I mind but it is late…"

"How selfish, my little vixen- to sacrifice my needs for your pleasure." "Ah! Aren't you the selfish one? To take all the pleasure to yourself and leave me out of –AH!" Damn that tongue- when did it get so low?

"I would say I am definitely not the only one gaining pleasure…" he earned himself another moan when he started to suck on her clit. He switched between licking and sucking while he put two fingers in her and started pumping them at a slow pace. Last time they had mated was a week ago and she was too eager for pleasure.

"Ah! Don't… with fingers…" She didn't like it especially with his claws. She knew he wouldn't hurt her but it was still awkward. "Hn… what then?" He asked before plunging his tongue into her pussy and running circles on her clit. Bucking her hips it wasn't long until he had to hold her hips in place as he felt her pussy clench around his tongue. Gods he loved the taste. The fact that all she ate in past weeks was fruit had made her exceptionally sweet. He didn't stop while she came, instead licking more. "Ah! Stop! It's too much!" reluctantly he pulled away and kissed her deeply. She pulled away with a yuck. "Isn't that gross?"

"You taste divine mate, I could eat you all day." To prove his point he licked her core again.

"Ugh but Mate… I really need you inside of me…" How magnificent it sounded coming from her lips. How powerful, for her to call him mate.

He moved her to her hands and knees. It was not one of his preferred poses but it was Rin's favorite… and it did give him a pretty good view of her delicious behind. He mounted her and began pumping inside her full force. She cried out and clutched the ground between his fur. As she came she lowered her chest to the ground-though it wasn't cold earth but his warm and soft mokomoko. Sesshomaru groaned painfully while jerking inside of her trying to keep his pace even. Usually he could probably make her come two or three more times. However as she was close again she started to fist and run her hands all over his mokomoko. 'Gods please don't let her stop squeezing on it.' His strong thrusts combined with lying on the soft fuzzy cover that seemed to rub her breasts deliciously made her come hard- her pussy contracting and squeezing his member. She was surprised when he came right after her-coaxing her walls with his cum. He lied next to her panting-she had never seen him pant like that. They haven't even mated that long. Even sleepier from lovemaking she lied on his chest and decided to think about it tomorrow.

She woke hours later when she couldn't take sunrays piercing in her eyes anymore. She went to get up from her mate's stomach… stomach? She turned slowly and noticed her mate-sleeping? She had never seen him sleep. He rarely even closed his eyes to rest. He looked so relaxed and calm. His mouth slightly opened and his eyes darting rapidly below his closed eyelids. 'I wonder what he dreams about'

Watching him for relatively short time she came to an idea to wake him the same way he woke her last night. She licked her lips watching his deliciously toned stomach. It just reminded her why she chose to travel with him instead of marrying some village boy. They could only dream about physique Sesshomaru had. She run her tongue over his bellybutton and proceeded to kiss and lick his six-pack. He stirred a bit but she gave it no thought. After she was satisfied she went to his chest. Looking up she was met with half lidded eyes of her mate. "How long have you been awake?" She asked in a pause that took her to get to his neck. "I woke when you bit me." Rin blushed. Of all things she really hoped he wouldn't feel that. So she loves biting- big deal. He bit her all the time!

"So much about going to Inuyasha and his Miko"

"Kagome!" She got up with a smile remembering they were merely a day or two from them. She jumped up and quickly dressed talking about how she couldn't wait to see Kagome and her adorable kids. Sesshomaru was, mildly said, disappointed by Rins' sudden lack of interest for him. "Rrrrin. Miko will not die if we are few hours late."

"But I want to see their children!"

'Pups' He thought a bit irritated. Of all the things he kept correcting her why couldn't she remember it was pups. They had dog ears- they are obviously nor children.

"…and if we come in the evening they will be asleep."

It always impressed him how she talked about kids. She obviously wanted them but she never asked. He never mentioned anything ether. He obviously won't manage to get his mates' thoughts back on what he wanted to do so with a sigh he got up and got dressed. He hated when she thought of others with such happiness. But it mattered not- as soon as they get out of that village her thoughts will be on him only again.

* * *

><p>K that is it for this chapter. Not so good with writing lemons. My native language is totally different from English so I used words I saw other people use in their writings… So if something I wrote makes you rofl or is totally incorrect- do tell.<p>

Info: Anyway you might be asking yourself "why such obsession with her neck?" In Japan neck (especially the back) was considered attractive. That's why Geishas' kimonos were lowered a bit on the back. And Sesshomaru being raised in such era would probably find it really attractive too. (Actually at one time in Japan it was considered attractive to have black teeth :/ I'm not putting that though.)

Oh and also Mokomoko is not a sex organ in this fanfic. It is an organ humans don't have- it's like explaining what a tail is (it's not a tail ether) without anyone ever seeing it. It's simply sensitive to certian touches- like when someone runs a hand up your leg or hand. Anyway I even made a theory or two about it but I don't think anyone is interested...

Hope you like it. Again, any corrections and criticism is appreciated.

P.S. first chapter credists edited. Noone reads the end so I can rant here all I want.


	3. Chapter 3

Ohk and

Sorry for delay. Doc Manager conspired with my computer so they wouldn't let me update for past 2 days. Anyway enjoy reading and hopefully have as much fun as I had writing it.

* * *

><p>Even after they had left the village Rin didn't stop talking about their visit. She would talk about Kagome and her pups, sometimes she would talk about Inuyasha and Kaede and other times about how Sango has gotten bigger due to her recent pregnancy… oh and if they could visit again-blah blah blah.<p>

Sesshomaru was very self centric creature and he hated not being in the centre of attention- especially her attention. The fact that Rin didn't even mention him in her rambling in past three days didn't sit well with him. Not at all. Every sentence was about that damned miko and that damned brother of his- half! Half-brother! And him? Her mate? No!

So he decided to do something about it. What, though? He didn't want to seem like he's full of himself. He knew Rin hated that in people. She always spoke badly of that annoying boy from that village that asked her hand in marriage. Oh when he remembered that day… that weakling trying to court his intendent. Ha! As if he could match his wealth or status. He was drawn from his thoughts by a rather loud 'Oh!'.

"Have you heard of Kohaku's new assignment in Edo? He always wanted to go there! I am so glad he finally managed…"

And he tuned her out. Not him- not interesting. So he started thinking- what could discreetly draw Rins' attention to himself again? He thought while she ranted about that demon slayer boy… what was his name again? It was unimportant.

"Too bad I will not be able to come when she gives birth…"

She? Oh she switched person again. Now… back to planning on getting her attention back. What does she like? If he gave her new kimono she may think she was talking too much, and if he gave her a new comb she will surely want to show it next time they come to village and talk about some unpleasant hime from neighboring town and how she surely doesn't have a fine comb like that… Buying her things was not an option. What else does she like? Flowers… it was barely past winter- where on earth could he find flowers at this time? That was also not an option. Then an idea struck him. It is perfect- and no way that she will talk or think about something else. Now how to draw her attention to it?

"We will rest here." Sesshomaru announced.

Rin stopped her chatter about some woman and her affair or children, or whatever. They stopped in the middle of the meadow. Rin loved it here- the snow has melted and all was in that typical early-spring-green color. She ran around and Sesshomaru sat against a tree carefully listening to her moves. Her laughter filled his ears. He loved the sound and enjoyed hearing her so cheerful. It was short-lived though.

"Oh this reminds me of Sanakos' garden! Do you know she has flowers even in winter and-" He barely managed not to roll his eyes. Never mind, It's time to put his plan in action. When he noticed she was walking closer to him he moved his mokomoko left then right slightly. Rin walked around for another minute before stopping suddenly in her track.

She couldn't believe it! He was wagging his mokomoko! The movement completely hypnotized her. Her eyes were glued to moving fur. Without even realizing it she moved closer to him.

'Success' Sesshomaru thought as he heard his mate approach. She approached slowly as if she wasn't even aware of her movements. Until… he felt her grab his mokomoko. He turned and barely kept a straight face- Rin was kneeling and stared at his fur with a huge smile, one hand grabbing the tip of it.

"Rin, what are you doing?" Rins' eyes widened and she let go of it with a shocked expression.

"You were wagging your mokomoko!" She said, her eyes wide and one finger pointing at him. He raised an eyebrow.

"I've done no such thing." He replied calmly. How he managed not to smirk was beyond him.

"But I've seen it move!" She said and went to get up completely forgetting she was still holding his mokomoko. That is until she pulled on it. He barely contained his yelp but it still came out as a gasp. "AH! Sorry!" She let go of it and started at the grass. She felt like crying. He had told her it was sensitive and she just pulled at it.

"Are you mad?" she asked after painfully long minute of silence.

"I am not." He replied somewhat rougher than intended to. It didn't hurt but it was very uncomfortable.

"I'm sorry I know you said it was sensitive. Please don't be mad" She said pleadingly.

"It is quite alright." He said normally this time glad that he was, once again, the centre of her attention.

She went to pet the poor fur that got "hurt" but stopped herself after a first stroke.

"I'm sorry. You must hate it when I touch it." He could see she was saddened by her sudden inability to touch the fur. He sighed. She always loved all things colorful and/or soft.

"I do not hate it when you touch it. It is simply sensitive to certain touches… and pulls. You may touch it if you be a bit more careful. "

Her face turned upside down and she looked like a child that received a basket full of candy.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

"Damn it wench why do we have to look for him?" Inuyasha asked aggravated.

"I told you already- I forgot to give her… well… girl stuff. They couldn't have gotten far anyway. She said she wanted to walk." Kagome knew Sesshomaru and Inuyasha still didn't see eye to eye but she really needed to give Rin her stuff.

It took them five hours to get to a meadow. "Well they are resting here." Inuyasha announced. "Oh my god! About time I think my back will fall off." Kagome groaned.

Inuyasha made a 'hm' sound and started sniffing. "What is it?" Kagome asked

They curiously rounded the bushes to see the most unusual sight- there lay Sesshomaru leaned against a tree, eyes closed with a huge smile while Rin was petting his mokomoko. She just rubbed her hands all over it.

"Awwww that is sooo cute" kagome whispered "Oh I wish I could cuddle it…" That earned a quiet growl from Inuyasha. "What's wrong Inuyasha?" Kagome was quite worried that he was so pissed all of a sudden. "Kagome, seriously? I forget how weak your noses are sometimes." Inuyasha grumbled. "Let's go you'll give her stuff later we should leave them alone."

"What? No way I'm leaving." She left the tree line (ok she got out of the bushes they were hiding in) "RIN!" She yelled

Sesshomarus' eyes opened and his smile dropped in an instant while Rins' hand stopped in its tracks. Inuyasha just facepalmed in background.

"Sorry Rin but you forgot something." Kagome said with a smile and handed her a bag.

"Oh thank you Kagome! I completely forgot." She got off the fur to grab a bag Kagome had.

Inuyasha barely contained his blush. If only Kagome knew what they caught them doing…

The conversation lasted for just a few minutes before Inuyasha dragged Kagome away and ran back to the village. "You are out of your mind Kagome." Inuyasha hissed

"What is wrong with you? I just went to say hello!"

"You don't get it do you? Seriously that was personal." Kagome rolled her eyes. She'll never understand Inuyasha and his moods.

* * *

><p>And that is that. It was supposed to be a bit longer but then I got writing and spend an entire day thinking where to break it off cuz I figured it would be at least twice as long if I didn't cut it off somewhere.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Ok seriously- something is really just off about my writing. Something just doesn't seem right as I reread my chapters. Durgh maybe I'm rushing too much or something.

Ok so recently I watched first few episodes of Inuyasha and gosh Kagome knows how to state the obvious. Yea… that's why she's a bit dense, and also Inuyasha isn't exactly the type of guy who would share his secret sweet spots as a demon.

Anyways, hope you enjoy my story 3

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru couldn't believe Inuyasha and his miko came at such a… well... private moment. His half brother is an idiot but at least he could've made some rustle or something to warn him. That boy has no manners whatsoever.<p>

He was also mad that Rin, once again, averted all of her attention from him to that wretched miko. And she didn't even say sorry- she always says sorry for everything. Someone bumps into her and she says sorry. This really got his mood to a new low. Did she simply not care for his feeling anymore? Maybe the Miko is more important to her than her own mate.

As always he didn't say anything. Like all else he just kept it all inside and kept a straight face. At least Inuyasha had enough brains to drag that miko away after a few minutes of conversation. Rin was a bit surprised but said her goodbye with a smile and turned back to him.

Just as Rin approached, though, he got up and started walking. "We will find somewhere to spend the night."

Rin was ,to say the least, surprised. A minute ago he was actually smiling and letting her rub his mokomoko and now he's emotionless again? Did she do something wrong?

The night was closing in and he found a clearing for them to rest. There was even a hotspring nearby. Rin was more worried about Sesshomaru though. Every time she tried to grab his mokomoko or touch him in any way he moved away from her.

"Sesshomaru what's wrong? Did I do something?" Rin was worried she really hurt him when she pulled on his mokomoko. He always kept everything to himself. Maybe it really did hurt and he didn't like her touching him in any way anymore. Then it hit her- he started sulking right after Kagome left! "Is it because I talked to Kagome? She_ is_ my friend."

"It is of no concern" he stated calmly, his voice emotionless as ever.

But that couldn't fool Rin. She knew something was wrong. He would just 'hn' at her if it really wasn't important and everything was alright. Or atleast try to seduce her somehow to stop her from prying.

"Sesshomaru tell me what's wrong." She tried gently coaxing him to tell her. He just turned his head away with a scowl. Being gentle not working?- well, fine then- she has no choice but to go straight for the kill then.

"You are mad at me… I did something terrible and I didn't even notice." She sounded like she was on the verge of tears. "I'm so stupid. I don't want Sesshomaru-sama to be mad at me…" She hiccupped a little. Tears were forming in her eyes and her hand was on her mouth to muffle any sobs that might come out soon.

He was skeptical- it wouldn't be first time she has faked crying to get what she wanted from him. She was an excellent actress. But what if she is sincerely saddened by his behavior? What if he had really hurt her feelings by acting cold towards her?" He sighed. Whatever the case, she was his mate and it was his duty to see to her needs. Also, he hated seeing her upset. It made his heart clench painfully.

"I do not like being left and ignored like that." He admitted finally. Her face turned to one of surprise and then she smiled broadly. So she was faking it. Really, she knew how to control him like a puppet. It was sad, really, that once feared lord of the western lands, the one whose name alone chilled every living thing to the bone, was at a mercy of his petite human mate.

"Oh. I'm sorry. You have all of my attention from now on." She said as she cupped his face and kissed him gently. Sesshomaru returned the kiss eagerly. "Noone to interrupt us now." She said with a coy smile. Sesshomaru frowned at the comment, a light blush painting his cheeks.

"Can I touch your mokomoko?" She bit her lower lip. She always did when she was unsure of her request. As if he ever denied her anything. He never could. If she asked for a knife to rip his beating heart out of his chest he would gladly give it to her.

"Fine." She moved her hand across the fur feeling its softness. She couldn't resist- she put her face on it and rubbed a little. It was as if she was lying on a cloud- soft and fluffy. After hearing no protest she started being a little bolder. Soon she started cuddling with soft and lush fur. It was pure heaven. She though she felt it wrap a bit around her ankle but she put her leg under it. She could care less about being modest now. The fur felt incredible on her shin. So soft. When they returned home she really needed to ask Sesshomaru for some fur covers. If it was half as soft as Sesshomaru's mokomoko she'd go to sleep in the afternoon.

Sesshomaru, however, didn't expect this. He had thought she will only pet it a little not cuddle with it. Why does she always test his self-control like this? It is bordering with cruelty. He was really glad her face was buried in his mokomoko and not paying much attention to his facial expression. His eyes were closed and a heavy blush adorned his face. Rin was too into the feeling of softness to notice he was practically panting by now. The more Rin cuddled with the lush fur the harder he became- if she didn't stop soon he'll have to have a rather long and very cold bath.

"That is enough Rin." He took her hand gently and tried to pull her away from the fur. He wasn't expecting to see her lip poke out. Damn that face- it was her secret weapon. Whenever she wanted something she got it. Noone could say no to that face.

"But Sesshomaru-sama… I was enjoying it…" She said with a slight pout- her lower lip pushed a bit more forward to emphasize her point. He had an indescribable want to bite it and take her hard and fast as if she were a demoness. But she wasn't. She was a human and needed to be held with care. She was like expensive porcelain doll, if handled a bit rougher she could break.

"Rin, enough. You need rest." His voice was strained a bit, his hand gripping her wrist tighter. He didn't know how much longer he could control his urges. Humans are, afterall very sensitive creatures.

"Maybe Rin doesn't want to go to sleep just yet." She said seducevly as she got off the fur and into his lap. She gasped in surprise when she felt how hard he was already. She quickly overcame that as she bent to kiss his neck. "Sesshomaru-sama… Rin would very much like to feel her lord inside of her. "

He was on the verge of cracking. Her ministrations were hypnotizing, her words like poison eating at his self-control.

"Enough!" He grabbed her wrist forcefully and pushed her hands away from his yearning body. She needed to rest. She must be tired.

She stilled and looked at him with wide eyes for a few seconds. Surprise was replaced with anger. "Why?" At this moment she was one very unsatisfied female. They haven't done anything in past two weeks. Why is it that every time they have sex they have to have a week or so pause until the next time? She was mated to one of most wanted and powerful demons in Japan for crying out loud. She knew he had stamina in bed as much as in battle, so why did he always deny her then? Was he just not interested? Judging from the bulge in his pants he was interested in her. Surely he didn't have any medical problems that would affect their sex life so much? Pfft, no chance. He had sex with quite a few demonesses when she came of age and she heard them talking about their experience.

"Are you not tired?" He asked her gently.

"We haven't covered that much ground and it's been two weeks… Don't you think that is a bit too long?" She kissed his neck again. If you fail once- try again.

"Trrrrue." he purred and tilted his head back a bit to give her more access. He smirked as she started fumbling with his shirt. "But, mate, you need to rest. We start early tomorrow." He pushed her gently from him and got up.

She couldn't believe it- he was denying her again! The nerve! What could possibly make him deny her not once but two times? Then it hit her like a lightning- he was still mad that she ignored him! Damn it- that meant no action for her for, at the very least, next few days. She cursed his self-control at this moment. 'Fine, we'll see how much you can hold out.' Her thought afterward revolved around Sesshomaru and his punishment for this- this horrible act of torture.

Sesshomaru barely contained his smirk at her silent fuming. 'Ah, vengeance sure is sweet.'

* * *

><p>Phew ok blame this ending on a song sexy body by colonia. xD I wanted them to have a nice mature moment but I went to colonia concert a week ago and I found her album and started listening to this song and then it hit me- gosh I wouldn't forgive her! Suffer! x3<p>

I see you guys want to see how Sessh will react next time he sees Kagome and I'm sorry but that won't happen for quite a few more chapters.

Anyway review and tell me what you think. Maybe some ideas if you'd like to see something happen.


	5. Chapter 5

Here is next chapter. I have one more written but its bits and pieces from next few chapters.

Anyway- REVIEW.

* * *

><p>We all know happy people- they are happy and they like to be happy. But when they are cranky that fact that they aren't in a good mood makes them even crankier. That was Rin at this moment.<p>

She woke up only to find Sesshomaru simply lying against a tree and meditating. Oh he had no idea what he was getting himself into.

"Are you ready to leave Rin?" He asked opening his eyes.

"Ano… may I go bathe? I was rather restless last night." She asked sweetly. He didn't suspect a thing. He nodded in approvement and she went to a hot spring. She knew he would watch her- he always did. It always gave her a sense of security- nothing could ever hurt her as long as he was there to watch and protect her. But tonight she was going to use that fact to its fullest.

She undressed slowly peeling her kimono from her body. She was no seductress but she knew how to make her man want her. She jumped in the hot spring and rose slowly from it, some of the water still lingering on her skin. She made sure to keep her back straight and for water only to get above her thighs giving him perfect view of her ass and back. She took chopsticks from her kimono on the shore making sure she gave him a nice view of her perky breasts aswell. She made a messy bun with chopsticks to give him perfect view of her delicious neck. She was his to admire as much as he liked.

Sesshomaru wasn't paying much attention to anything besides his petite mate bathing at this moment. His mouth was watering at the sight of her nude body. It always reminded him of why he chose a human for a mate. He could never stand those obnoxious demonesses. Their "perfection" was far from his. He preferred when the weight on a female was evenly distributed on her body and not only in her breasts. He usually prefers to be entranced by females' beauty instead of being preoccupied wondering how she can even stand. Even their legs were weak- an obvious sign they rarely, if ever, walked for longer periods of time. He hated weak creatures.

But Rin was perfect. She had smaller breasts and somewhat bigger behind. She always complained about it but he loved that he had something to grab. He would, of course, never admit it out loud. He also loved her muscular thighs, which were halfway in the water at this moment, slight waves breaking on her skin. He especially liked it when her legs were wrapped around his hips holding him near her when they made love.

He was brought out of his thoughts by a sound of moving. She lay down on a smooth rock- her back arching deliciously making him remember other times she had arched her back like that… and what he did to her at those times. Damn it she was doing it on purpose! He barely tore his eyes from her and jumped away. Thank god there was a river nearby- he hoped it was a cold one. He'll need it later.

Rin noticed he wasn't watching anymore and sighed. She had hoped that would've been enough but being timid isn't really working. She'll have to try a different approach. She put on her sleeping kimono not even bothering to dry herself. She may be shy but desperate times ask for desperate measures.

Sesshomaru looked up at her approaching form and could've sworn he would get a rather nasty nosebleed any second now. She emerged slowly from the tree line- her hips going left and right sensually with every step, her kimono drenched with water that was still on her body making it almost see-through. Her nipples were erect from the cold water stuck on her body. She came to him slowly and when she was mere inches away she kneeled on his mokomoko.

"May I sleep with you tonight, my lord? It is rather cold…" She looked up at him beneath her eyelashes, her brown eyes urging him to comply with her request. It looks like he won't need that cold river afterall.

"If you were to stay outside you would surely get sick mate…" He answered as he gently laid her on her back and hovered above her. "….you, humans, are…" He kissed her cheek, his tongue gently running to her jaw, leaving a wet trail."…such…" He kissed her ear, his breath tickling the outer shell. His hands pinned hers above her head. "… fragile creatures. " He finished his point with a kiss- his tongue licking her lower lip asking for entrance. She gave it gladly as she eagerly returned his kiss. He dominated the kiss as always, running his tongue against hers. His hands moved to her sides and one of hers went to stroke his neck while the other scratched his scalp.

He thought he should probably ignore her for a day or two more but she was presented so deliciously he just couldn't resist. She was like an addiction really- she preoccupied all of his senses and all he could think of was her. No sake could have this effect on him, no drugs or magic- she was unique. She was unique and sweet and oh so innocent- and all _his_. Noone would ever have her- his companion, his mate, his lady and the mother of any pups they will eventually have.

She loved his attention. The feared demon who was always so gentle with her.

She gently scraped her tongue on his fang as she ran it over his teeth. She played a bit more enjoying his pants before deciding it wasn't enough- she wanted him wilder. She smiled and poked a fang with her tongue until it started bleeding.

His eyes widened and a ferocious growl left his throat. Her blood excited him- like the most sensual aphrodisiac only she possessed. His eyes matched the liquid that was running from a small wound she created on her tongue. It drove him wild.

He ran his hand up her body to the hem of her kimono and ripped it open for his starving mouth. He sucked on her breast grazing it with his fangs light enough not to break skin but hard enough to let her know he could. He loved power and having this power over her excited him. She loved it aswell- a reminder what a strong mate she has. He would always protect and cherish her and destroy anyone who could hurt her. She moaned as he breathed on her wet breast, kissing the tip lightly and going to the other.

He pushed his knee between her legs putting pressure to her clitoris. She moaned as he moved his leg to stimulate her. She moved his shirt down his shoulders so she could run her hands over his muscular back. She loved the feel of hard muscle below the flawless skin, how they stiffened and relaxed with every move he made.

His mouth went to her neck as he sucked the skin there bruising it.

"Mmmm Sessh… AH! Take off your shirt." She hated the knot he made. She could never undo it and it was getting rather frustrating in situations such as these. He had similar problems with it apparently, because he practically ripped the shirt off his back.

He got up in kneeling position above her admiring her abused lips, her bruised neck and perky breasts. He went to undo the knot that tied his pants when she raised her hips to his making him moan. He kissed her deeply his fangs grazing her tongue as a hint for her to make it bleed again. *

Suddenly, though, she broke the kiss and looked at herself. "Now I need to bathe again."

He paid no mind to the comment at first- until she wiggled out from underneath him and went in the direction of a hot spring. His eyes were wide and his mouth opened in pure shock as he watched her back, dirty from the dirt he almost took her on.

She smiled to herself as she, once again, entered a hot spring. Sesshomaru was nowhere in sight this time. 'Payback's a bitch.' She though deviously.

* * *

><p>I figured out that chapters are decided on a music I listen to xD . Anyway hope you liked it and that I managed to make you think: "Noooo Rin what are you doing? Remember what he did to you?" and then "Hell yea girl, make him suffer" :P<p>

* Oh yea- her blood excites him in small quantities and when she is responsible for the small wound. He doesn't get turned on if she gets hurt or if he hurts her accidentally.


	6. Chapter 6

Well, dang. This story was originally supposed to have 5 chapters max but it kinda got off the road. Well mokomoko will be in next chapter if you're worried where it left.

And sorry for not updating but each time I want to update I just think- man this chapter is stupid and makes no sense. But here it is. (finally)

* * *

><p>Apparently he did need that cold river in the end. He hated cold baths, especially if the weather wasn't warm.<p>

Rin… How dare she? She has no idea what she got herself into.

The challenge was on! They both tried their best to seduce the other but neither would budge. Being incredibly stubborn, they refused to surrender to the other. They ended up spending most of next week in cold rivers. So, after a week of being sexually deprived, they decided they needed help.

Who could he ask though? After some time thinking about it he remembered. It would be horribly humiliating but _he_ would understand his troubles. Afterall his own mate gave him such troubles from time to time.

Her thoughts were somewhere along those lines. It was becoming apparent she was getting out of ideas and everything she tried seemed to fail. Damn his self-control. Fine then, time to ask professional help- and she knew who to turn to. They would surely know what to do and would be willing to help. She smiled to herself. Only problem- how to get there subtly without arousing suspicion?

"Sesshomaru, can we go to Inuyashas' v-"

"No." He cut her off rather rudely.

"But… Sesshomaru…" She tried again.

"No." He knew she would think of a way to get him to agree or at least get sad and then he could use her sadness as an excuse to go there.

"But I need something and Kagome is the only one who has it…"

"What is it that you need?" He was always curious as to why she always went to that village.

"SESSHOMARU! I can't tell you that!" She seemed quite offended by his question. Maybe it is one of those 'women things' they always exchanged. He was always chased away out of range to hear anything. Hmph, fine, he wasn't interested anyway.

It took them only four days to get to Inuyashas' village. The woods seemed well taken care of. There weren't any broken branches and dead animals along the way. It seems Inuyasha takes good care of his territory.

Sesshomaru paused as he caught the scent of his younger brother and his mate. He thought to stop or at least circle around them but the second that thought entered his mind he remembered the miko and her interruption from before. To leave them be or to be evil and disturb them? What a dilemma… Well, he is a devious creature afterall.

"I smell Inuyasha and his miko ahead." He announced. He knew perfectly well Rin would run to Kagome if she knew she was in a 100 miles radius.

"Realy?" Her lips spread in a huge smile when she heard Kagome is near. She was something like a sister-mother to her and she couldn't wait to see her.

As expected she ran in the direction he pointed. Sesshomaru slowly followed and smirked. 'What could this sweet taste be? Oh yes… it is the taste of vengeance.'

It took almost a minute before a scream was heard. This widened Sesshomarus' evil smile even more. He ran to the source of the scream putting his emotionless mask back on his face.

"What happened?" He asked in fake worry.

Kagomes' face was matching Inuyashas' haori and it was a sight for sore eyes for Sesshomaru. Rin was apologizing like crazy turned away from the couple.

The air was heavy with the scent of arousal and it was quickly fading due to this quite *cough* unfortunate interruption.

Rin couldn't believe she just saw that. Kagomes' shirt was lifted above her bra and Inuyashas' hand was on her belly tracing light patterns while they kissed quite passionately. Kagome screamed in embarrassment. Right then Sesshomaru came charging from the woods and Kagome quickly pulled her shirt down even more embarrassed.

Sesshomaru then growled at Kagome and Inuyasha, seeing this, dragged her away while telling them to go to their house and wait a bit.

When they returned to their hut Kagome reluctantly apologized to Sesshomaru for, quote: whatever the hell she did wrong. She still didn't understand why the demon was always mad at her, Sesshomaru didn't say anything and didn't growl so it was assumed he accepted the apology.

Soon after the two males were chased to the woods so the females could have their girl- talk in peace.

… … … … …

"Rin, it is almost night." Sesshomaru said walking in the house. The conversation stopped as all eyes went to the newcomer.

"Oh you are going so soon?" Kagome asked disappointed. "At least stay the night" She suggested with a smile. Rin looked at Sesshomaru with such hope in her eyes he couldn't possibly say no. He didn't want to spend the night here of all places.

"Hn. Very well." He said calmly. On the inside he was disappointed and slightly mad. He didn't care who won already he just wanted some time with Rin. And sleeping in Kgomes' house just meant more time that Rin could spend talking to the miko and not pay one bit of attention to her mate.

"Great!" Kagome squealed. "We even have a spare room Sesshomaru can sleep in."

His right eye twitched. How dare she assume such things? He, Lord Sesshomaru of the west, sleep in separate chambers from his mate? Just what was that wench suggesting?

"Separate?" Rin asked curiously. Why would she sleep in another room from her mate?

"Oh they are connected, don't worry. Besides- I have something to give you." Kagome had such a devious smile Rin could swear she turned in a kitsune at one point.

So Sesshomaru lay in _his_ room with a frown while Rin was in hers. He didn't know whether he should be annoyed or curious at this point. Rin was with Kagome and they were giggling and whispering something he couldn't hear. Apparently the miko put some kind of seal on the doors to quiet down any sounds in the room.

More giggling was heard and then a gasp. He heard Rin say something like 'I couldn't possibly…' Annoyed he continued to listen to muffled sounds coming from two females behind the door. What could they possibly talk about through the evening and part of the night? He was tense and aggravated. He talked with Inuyasha and apparently her wasn't a complete idiot as he first thought. After a talk there was, ofcourse, a fight. To sum it all up he also received a letter from a palace that some idiot apparently did something that annoyed the lord of neighbouring land and he needed to come back and correct his mistake. Being a Lord really wasn't what he imagined as a child. He was annoyed and tired and had hoped to spend the night in his mates' arms.

Now it turned to some struggle or something from the sound of it. What could those two possibly be doing? After an hour or so of more annoying giggles and whispers he heard the door on the other side close signaling that Kagome left. Maybe now he could spend a nice peaceful night with his mate. Only- the doors were sealed. Stupid miko. Luckly he didn't wait long for the doors to open. Rin got in in a hurry and closed the door behind her. He smiled at her and sat on the futon. She lifted her eyes and looked at him for a moment before turning red and quickly turning around. 'Oh my god I couldn't possibly do what Kagome said…'

Sesshomaru was confused but he assumed the miko told her something that upset her.

"Rin, I wish to rest for the night." He told her. It may seem strange to other people but to her it was almost a declaration of love. He couldn't rest if she wasn't in his arms and knew she was safe. And she was safe only with him.

She smiled and crawled to the futon and into his arms. They lay like that for a while before falling asleep.

* * *

><p>Ok I'll wrap it up here. Mokomokmo will be in next chapter I promise xD.<p>

Anyway this chapter took quite some time since I wanted it to have a conversation with Sango and Kagome and tried to make it better but then decided to erase it completely because I didn't like it. It went way off topic.

Also I couldn't write much this week sine my tooth broke (Dentist from the ER didn't patch it up right last Christmas) so I had to go to my dentist and have it removed. It was really messed up so he had to spend at least an hour getting both roots out (separately). A part of it even stayed in so I spent that day in bed and woke up late every day due to pain.


	7. Chapter 7

Ok here is another chapter. There is lemon (not a bad one i hope). I don't know am I just too much of a critic or what but I'm not so satisfied with this chapter. Anyway you already know- review and... ~enjoy.

* * *

><p>When the morning came Sesshomaru woke Rin up. This was a little strange to her considering he always let her sleep as long as she wanted.<p>

"Rin, we need to return to the palace. I have urgent business there that can not wait." He answered the question before she even had a chance to ask it.

This was rather silly. He was a powerful lord and to have to explain to his mate why he has to wake her at a time when most proper ladies were long awake was… silly.

"Alright, but I have to say goodbye." She replied still half asleep. She knew it was bad of her to always sleep so late but she just couldn't force herself to wake up when her mate was so nice to let her sleep as long as she wanted.

They dressed and went into what was known as living room. Kagome was making breakfast for her family and just waved her goodbye after making Rin promise to visit again. Considering they were in a bit of hurry, Sesshomaru took her in his arms bridal style and flew to his castle. Once there he left her with a kiss and had to hurry to do his thing so Rin was, once again, left in their room alone. She spent the time in their chambers avoiding Sesshoamaru's mother. Mother insisted that she wakes with the sun and looks after all the housework. It was tiring just listening to it. She could manage half of it by now but she still needed help. Unfortunately, every time she asked Mother to help she would huff and give her a mean look. So, with a sigh she stayed in the room waiting for her mate to return. He said he would be back by evening.

…. …. …. …. …. …. …. ….

Sesshomaru came back later that evening hoping he could finally get some enjoyable time alone with his mate. He was tired and the other lord was obnoxious. He really needed something that will help him relax, and what or who better than his cheerful mate.

However, once inside his bedchambers, he was greeted by her sleeping form. It was disappointing to say the least. With a heavy sigh and a frown he removed his armor and swords and headed to the bathroom. If nothing else a bath should help him relax a little.

When Rin woke it was still night and Sesshomaru was nowhere in sight. She was a bit disappointed until she noticed his armor on its pedestal where it usually hung when he didn't wear it. So he did return! He must've thought to let her sleep. She smiled at the thought.

She couldn't wait to see him. If he wasn't in the room he must be in the bathroom then. She got close to the door and listened- by the sound of it he was in the middle of a bath so she quickly went to her little backpack that resembled a basket and got a piece of clothing out of it with a blush. She still couldn't believe she was actually going to wear that. She gulped but quickly dressed herself and prettied up a bit. Then she put an ofuda Kagome gave her on the door and lit the candles. The room was perfectly lit. Even though Sesshomaru could see her with only the moonlights' light she wanted to enjoy the sight of his naked body aswell.

She hoped Kagome was right when she gave it to her. And, gods, she hoped Sesshomaru would accept the truce and stop this silly game.

Sesshomaru got up finishing his bath and wrapped a towel around his hips. He didn't want to deal with another lusty maid if one happened to stumble in his chambers. He wasn't shy by any means but at this time he wanted only one female to see him completely bare. Said female was, sadly, asleep right now. He went to open the door and felt… an ofuda? Who could possibly put an ofuda on his door? Alerted he carefully opened the door only to be met with a scent of lit candles. He looked around the room to see it covered in dim lights of the candles. In fact it would be just enough light for a human to see somewhat clearly. With a bit of hope he proceeded to their bed where he saw Rin sitting.

He gulped when he noticed her attire. She was wearing a light pink shirt of some sort. Her shoulders were bare except for a white stripe on each shoulder that kept that small piece of material on. It was incredibly short-even shorter than mikos' 'skirts'. It barely covered her ass and it was practically see-through. He could clearly see her erect nipples through the flimsy material. A blush adorned her face a smell of arousal hit his nose. He was already rock hard and really hoped this wasn't one of her pranks.

Pranks were last thing on her mind because once she saw him in nothing but a towel any thought she might have had was chased out of her head. His muscles were tense and his body was still glistening from the water that was left on it. She licked her lips and looked him in the eye. He smiled and crawled on top of her.

"Oh? What might this be, mate?" He purred playfully as he put a claw under one of the straps before jerking his finger up and cutting right through it. Completely ignoring the fact that he just ruined her nightgown she kissed him, nibbling on his upper lip as he licked her lower one asking for entrance. She gladly opened her mouth so his tongue could slip inside. The taste of him was strange but it was Sesshomaru so she loved it.

She ran her hands over his shoulders and to his chest enjoying the feel of hard muscle under her hands. At this moment however there was only one part of him she was interested in. When she got to the towel she just grabbed it and pulled so it came off in an instant. He started sucking on her neck leaving bite marks and slight bruises. He loved leaving some sort of mark on her. He playfully squeezed her ass and she instantly wrapped her legs around his hips.

He tried to start slow but it's been over three weeks since the last time they had sex and that shirt of hers didn't really help his situation. She squeezed her legs a bit more and he started pumping into her hard and fast.

"Oh my God!" She screamed and put her hands over her mouth to muffle the scream but he grabbed her wrists and pinned them next to her. By now they were both moaning at the all too familiar feel of his dick going in and out of her pussy. She came hard and tried desperately not to scream. With so many demons at the palace she would surely wake all of the inhabitants.

Temporarily exhausted she put her feet on the mattress. He adjusted a bit so she wouldn't be uncomfortable and continued pumping into her. His moans turned her on even more and she wished she could stay quiet so she could listen only to him. But gods did he know hot to hit a spot. He had her cumming again and again before finally he came deep inside of her.

He wanted to go to sleep after that, he really did. But that shirt of hers fell right bellow her breasts, so he licked his lips and he ripped it off. She moaned and it only served to turn him on again.

When he finally came for the second time he was exhausted. His day had been tiring as it is and although this was a welcomed distraction he really wanted to go to sleep. He rolled on his back so Rin can lie on his chest as he wrapped a protective arm around her.

"Wow." She said breathless. After catching her breath a bit she added with a giggle "I am so not waking up in the morning."

He just confirmed he heard her with a 'mhm' and wrapped his arm a bit tighter around her as a cue to go to sleep.

* * *

><p>Ok I'm not good with writing lemons so here is a try (not sucky one I hope). Anyway you know already- if it's strange or something say so, so I can improve.<p>

Anyway I wanted to write something else but this just popped in my mind and I just had to write it. Mokomoko will be in next chapter! Srsly this time.


	8. Chapter 8

_Ok here is next chapter. Sorry it took so long but I was busy redecorating and my aunt came by with her adorable kids. I finally managed to get to my computer now. Anyway… hope you enjoy and rewiev :3_

* * *

><p>Rin, despite her decision not to, woke up in the morning. Not because she wanted to but she was suddenly so thirsty she was desperate for a glass of water. Sesshomaru moved sometime during the night so she wasn't sleeping on him. She was glad for that because now she had a chance of not waking him… he did have a rather tiring day yesterday.<p>

She slowly opened her eyes only to be met by tons of… white fur? She wanted to move it off her but found the thing was wrapped all around her- also pinning her arms to her body.

After some struggle she managed to get her arms free and tried to move the fur from her but had little luck as it just continued to wrap itself around her whenever she had moved it. All of that rusting must've woken him by now.

She was getting desperate already and turned to plead Sesshomaru for help only to be met by a sight of the back of his head. He was facing away from her and sleeping on his stomach, his hair spread all over the bed like a blanket. He was still sleeping?

She wiggled a bit more thinking she must've somehow accidentally tangled herself in his mokomoko. She knew how he reacted when she pulled on it and she didn't want to repeat it. She wished she could will a glass of water to her. The fur was so soft and nice but she was dehydrating and really wanted something, anything to drink. After some more rustling she turned to stare pleadingly at the back of his head. She doubted that would do any good so with a sigh she started thinking how to get out.

After a minute or two of lying there she heard a slight knock.

"Uh… yes?" she whispered. She barely ever saw Sesshomaru sleep especially after sunrise and she didn't want to wake him up. She was glad that whoever it was didn't knock on the wood but on the paper of the door.

'Damn it.' She thought this morning couldn't get any worse as she saw his mother looking at her curiously from the opened door. She came closer and when she saw how tangled up she was she had to put a sleeve of her kimono to muffle a small laugh.

"Oh, Seshsomaru, even in your own home?" she whispered fondly. Rin was incredibly embarrassed right now. Under all that fur she was completely bare and covered in his bite marks. Surely no mother wanted to see that.

"I am sorry but I can't seem to get up." Rin apologised. This just made Mother smile more. It was strange to Rin considering Lady Mother always scolded her and gave her hard-time.

"Worry not my dear it is perfectly normal." She said with a smile.

"Can I get out of it?" Rin was growing a bit worried.

"Oh? He never did this before, little one?" Mother asked quite surprised. "No matter." She pushed her sleeves out of the way and just shoved her hands in the thick fur before it relaxed completely. Rin grabbed the sheets to cover herself as she struggled out of the fur.

"How did you do that?" She asked completely amazed.

"Oh it's quite sensitive. When you touch it in certain ways it reacts accordingly. It is quite common with inu-youkai." That explained so much… yet so little. Lady Mother saw that she was still confused. "It's usually for bonding with family members. Hm, he must not think so highly of you then if this is the first time he did this." She then grabbed another part of the fur and started petting it. It circled her arms and Sesshomaru rolled over to hug his mother.

Sesshomaru had a small smile as he put hands around his mother all the while mokomoko was wagging wildly.

"This is one way Inu can know when someone is imposter. Only a mother knows what soothes her pup." She said rather proudly. Rin was amazed.

"Um.. can I try?" She asked. With a nod Mother shook the mokomoko a bit and Sesshomaru turned back to the other side of bed with a frown.

"You can grab it as you wish. It's rather resilient. Afterall, you humans are weaker and don't have claws."

Rin grabbed the fur and gave it experimental twitch. Seshsomaru rubbed his head on the pillow a few times as if he had an itch on his nose and groaned. They both stared at him curiously before turning to eachother.

"How did you do that?" Mother whispered curiously. After a few seconds of staring a smile spread on her face. "Do it again."

And just like before Rin pushed into the same muscle. Sesshomaru rubbed his head on the pillow again with a groan. They both barely contained their laughs.

After discovering this new amusement they made him shake his head for another hour or so before deciding they needed to stop.

"Well, since you are awake already, you have duties to attend to." Lady Mother said as she exited the doors.

With a sigh Rin went to dress. She loved Sesshomaru with all her heart but like with anything great there just has to be a downside. One of disadvantages of being a Lords' mate was a giant house. Giant house = tons of work.

… … … … … …

Sesshomaru woke with a groan. It was rare that he slept after sunrise and even rarer that he slept after noon. He tried to get up and almost collapsed back to the bed. He felt incredibly dizzy and his head was spinning. He couldn't remember if he ever felt that unbalanced. Also, a part of his mokomoko hurt. Like it was sprained or something like that. What on earth could've caused that?

* * *

><p><em>Ok here it is. Yea… anyway, Sesshomaru rubbing his head like that- I used to have a guinea-pig and sometimes when I was bored I would scratch his back lightly and he would rub his head like he has an itch on his cute little nose. It was just so adorable x3<em>

_Oh and Sessh's mom coming and he's still naked in bed. Yea, he isn't exactly shy and she is his mother so… Anyway it makes sense to me xD_


	9. Chapter 9

Have been really busy and out of town. Anyway this chapter is a bit rushed but her it is. Hope you enjoy :)

* * *

><p>Even after several hours Sesshomaru's mokomoko still seemed a bit stiff. He couldn't smell anyone strange in his room or on himself so it couldn't be that someone unfamiliar tampered with it. Maybe he slept on it wrong… But that couldn't be.<p>

He should ask Rin. They do share chambers… and bed- if anyone had been in there she would know.

"Jaken, call for Rin. Send her in the library." He sighed as he took a sip of his tea in the elaborate tea room. Golden decorations just screamed wealth. It would probably take imp some time to locate her and even more to bring her to the library. Maybe he could read some book. Unless she was doing housework, she would come running then.

Just as expected, Jaken took quite some time in finding her. He had finished his tea, went to the library and was already on the tenth page of his book when he heard a knock on the door.

"Enter." He marked the page and put the book away.

"You called?" He was greeted by her smiling face which never failed to pry out a smile of his own. Yup, he pulled her out of housework.

"Rin, has anyone been in our chambers this morning?" He wanted to be a bit more subtle but curiosity was eating at him.

"Your mother stopped by." Her smile fell just a bit.

"I see." There was a long pause. "Did she do anything… strange?" Only his mother and Rin were in his chambers. Rin couldn't possibly have tempered with it. She would never touch his mokomoko without his permission. But Mother wouldn't abuse his poor mokomoko like that. She of all people knows how sensitive it is. Especially after _raising _him.

"Uh… like what?" She suddenly grew uncomfortable- that was quite suspicious.

"Touch my mokomoko by any chance." His eyes narrowed in anger at the thought of his mother just barging in and doing god knows what with it. He wished to seem as human as possible for Rin and his mother might as well ruin it. It is enough that she always boasts about them being demons and Rin human.

"How do you know?" Oh God, he must be angry. Maybe she somehow hurt him. "Heavens! Does it hurt?" She was panicking now. She must've hurt him- what on earth was she thinking?

"It is a bit stiff." He was skeptical. Why was Rin panicking? Very confused and with a heavy sigh he decided it was best to just ask. "What happened?"

"I'm sorry. It's just- I woke up and it was just wrapped all around me. I barely got my arms free. " Sesshomaru paled. He couldn't have done that. They were at his home- it was safe here. "And then your mother came and she just grabbed it and it relaxed and I got out of it and then she started petting it and you moved to hug her." Sesshomaru was not only pale but went completely stiff. She must take him a spoiled pup now. "Then I wanted to touch it and when I did you rubbed her head on your pillow. Kind of like you had an itch on your nose. It was really funny so I did it again and again… I'm sorry." Her head hung down in shame and she looked dejected by this point.

He couldn't really blame her for what she did. They were both very inquisitive creatures and will try to understand anything new and unfamiliar. She was like this when she was a child, there was no reason she wouldn't be like it now.

"And how long were you… messing with it?" Rin simply had no strength to make his mokomoko sore after a few pinches, especially not that far away from his shoulder.

"An hour. I'm sorry." He barely kept his jaw from falling to the floor. An HOUR? No wonder he felt dizzy.

Rin didn't miss the shock on his face when she told him the story. She felt horrible. "I'm sorry I promise I'll never do it again. Don't be mad." How she managed not to cry was beyond her.

Sesshomaru relaxed when he saw how horribly guilty Rin looked. He hated seeing her sad- actually he hated seeing her not happy in general.

"It is fine. I was simply curious. You've done no harm." He reassured her. She smiled.

"So… does that mean I can touch it?" There was such hope in her eyes that he couldn't just say no and crush her dreams. Damn it she had him wrapped around her little finger.

"Very well, but do be careful please."

She jumped on him and hugged him tightly. "Oh thank you. I'll be careful I promise."

She sat next to him and waited for him to sit up. When he did she touched the tip of his mokomoko lightly. "If I do something you don't like just growl or say something and I'll stop."

He just hned. She was probably just going to play with the tip for a bit like a pup. To his horror she grabbed the part that was on his shoulder. That part was most sensitive and even his mother didn't touch it.

Try as he might he simply couldn't hate it. Her light touches were so nice and calming. He could fall asleep like this- his eyes were heavy and his mind light and worry-free. Just as he was about to fall asleep she suddenly grabbed it harder and a bit lower. His eyes not only shot open, they were about to fall out of their sockets.

Ofcourse she would just grab the most awkward and arousing part of his mokomoko. She petted it and he groaned.

Hearing his groan she let go and looked at his face. His eyes were closed and his jaw clenched.

"I'm sorry did I hurt you?" The question was innocent but her ministrations were anything but.

"Um… no, you did not." He didn't even look at her. She dropped her gaze to his lap and gasped. Did it arouse him? Is that why he groaned- out of pleasure? There was only one way to find out- she grabbed his mokomoko again and started rubbing it.

He groaned again. "Rin, that is enough." A blush was crawling to his face despite the fact that the blood was being redirected in other parts of his body.

She leaned and kissed his neck. With a growl he pushed her to the floor and kissed her passionately. Her giggles stopped abruptly and were replaced by less innocent sounds.


	10. Chapter 10

Ok sorry for not updating but life is a bit hectic at the moment. So here is a bit longer chappie :D

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru was in heaven. That is probably not most accurate… If he were in heaven he doubted he'd be this much amused.<p>

Had he not been a master of hiding his feelings and keeping a straight face he would probably have a grin that would split his head in two. He should pretend to sleep more often.

At that moment Rin was carefully petting his mokomoko. Aparently she didn't notice the connection between his sudden arousal and her petting the mokomoko last night. Despite her intellect sometimes she really missed the obvious. His mokomoko was currently getting quite a nice massage so the cruelly abused part finally relaxed. She still accidentally (or was it?) pinched it and a shiver went though him making his head shake slightly. Damn, that was annoying.

But just below his current amusement was a huge relief. He didn't want to scare her by showing her how much he truly was different from a human male. It was silly, really. He knew she knew he was a demon. She feared very few things and had the strength and cunningness to defeat even lesser demons. But still there was certain fear that pang at his heart. What if she found it too strange, what if she found it disgusting and then thought him unappealing? He reasoned with himself- she was a kind person. She would never hate him because of something he could not change.

He truly was blessed that he had found her, or rather, she had found him. Even more so that she had grown to love him and returned his feelings. He smiled inwardly at the memory.

The way she cried when he asked her to be his mate. Up to that point he had not known people cried out of happiness too. It still made no sense to him. He also remembered when they returned to the castle and how they became mates on the same night. He kept the shredded kimono and it still resides somewhere in his closet.

"I wish you were awake." He barely heard the sensual whisper. "Then you could make love to me all morning too…" Sesshomaru was shocked to say the least. Did she usually talk like that while he slept?

"Maybe even through the afternoon…" Her voice faded. He could feel her hands drawing patterns on his chest and her breath on his lips.

Suddenly she grabbed his mokomoko right below his shoulder- hard. His whole body tensed and his eyes shot open with a loud gasp.

"I wonder what you were thinking of. You had such a pretty smile." She sounded amused. He just stared at her with wide eyes. Since when did she become so... wanton?

He didn't even hear her question. "Why did you do that?" Apparently she did notice what effect it had on him.

"Well you were obviously too deep in your thoughts you didn't even move when I touched your mokomoko." She really knew him far too well.

He pushed her on her back and pinned her hands to her sides. His voice was merely a whisper, his lips only centimeters from hers.

"I was thinking of the night you first returned to the castle. It is quite a fond memory."

It was adorable that even after this time and all the things they did she still blushed when he mentioned such things. He kissed and nipped her neck slowly.

"Maybe I should take you upon that offer you made earlier."

Her neck was like a switch for her brain. Just a few nips and she might as well be mush. And he knew how to use it fully to his advantage.

Her moan sounded a lot like a 'hmm?'.

"While I "slept"?" He paused to be a bit dramatic "Hm, definitely through the afternoon aswell." He ran his hands over her stomach and trailed them to her breasts. He kissed her gently, not wanting to spoil a moment. The moment was spoiled, however when a rather annoyingly loud knock was heard.

"Leave!" Couldn't he get one lousy morning with his mate? Since they came back to the palace she was either too tired in the evenings or had to leave in the mornings… or both.

Rin went to sit up and leave but he simply pinned her down.

"You are staying here." He whispered with a pout.

"I need to go Sesshomaru. I have tons of work to do. I'll make it up to you in the evening, ok?" She gently ran her hand over his cheek.

He knew she would be tired in the evening and he just couldn't force her to stay awake a minute more than she needed to. Another loud knock was heard.

Sesshomaru got up and wrapped a sheet around his hips. Rin was mortified last time he slid the doors open completely naked and refused to even talk with him for the next few days.

The doors cracked when they collided with the frame.

"Mother." He greeted through gritted teeth. "What is it that you could possibly need this early?" His mother stared at him in shock. She didn't expect him to get so annoyed when she interrupted.

"I am merely here to pick Rin up for her morning duties…" He tuned her out and slid the door closed before she finished the sentence.

Looks like Rin will have a day off.

"Sesshomaru if I don't do my work today I'll have to tomorrow…" He hushed her with a kiss.

"You have been neglecting your duties towards your mate." He could clearly smell the spike in her scent as he purred the words into her ear. Just for good measure he licked the outer shell and bit lightly. When he heard a moan he knew for sure she would not be leaving. Not before he would be finished with her.

She kissed his neck lightly and moved to his lips. The kiss was slow and sensual.

He inwardly groaned. One of disadvantages of having a human mate- low stamina… really low stamina. It wasn't her fault really. His mother was already exhausting her with all the work she had to do.

So he kissed her neck slowly and gently not even leaving traces. He ran his hands over her back and broke the kiss with a heavy sigh. Instead of softness of her skin he felt hard, stiff muscles. She was working far too much. Even a demoness would feel tired.

"Turn around." He ordered gently. She turned with her ass nicely in the air for a display. How he refrained from taking her was beyond him. He shook his head and gently pushed her hips to the futon. She turned her head towards him completely confused. He merely smiled at her and put his hands in action. He only ever massaged his father… twice when he was injured and wouldn't trust any of the servants near him. So Sesshomaru, who was something of a teenager at the time, took it upon himself to help his father. He supposed he could do the same for Rin.

He started kneading rough muscles on her back and she grunted in what seemed like pain. He moved his hands a bit but was met with a grunt of disapproval. So he moved his hands back and she smiled. "Right there."

He smirked. He loved bringing his mate pleasure even if it was something like a massage. When he felt her muscled relax he moved on her lower back. After he was done he moved back to her sholders and back. He kneeded until her muscles relaxed so much he could barely feel them.

"Oh Sessh, I knew you had talented hands but this is too good." He smiled. He would never admit it but he loved receiving compliments, especially if they were from her.

When he finished with her back he moved his hands to her legs. He frowned a bit- her legs thinned. He will have to make sure she ate more and walked less. By the time he finished with her legs he swore to stuff food into her if needed.

She got up and stretched. Lying down was nice but after a few hours she needed to strech a bit. "Oh wow. I feel so much better now. Thank you."

"It is no problem mate. You needn't to overwork yourself so." He was growing worried. She really worked far too much. He will go to his mother tomorrow and ensure she get at least a month to relax. Mother could never deny him anything, anyway.

He laid on the futon still in his thoughts. This was an open invitation for her and she always took a chance to cuddle. Again something he would never admit but he loved when she showered him with affection.

"So…" She started.

He hated this. 'So…' always meant he would either have to do something he didn't want to or reveal something embarrassing about himself.

"Where does a mate touch it?" She asked a bit wary. He had no idea what she was talking about. He just looked at her to show her he's not ignoring her. She rustled her hand in his mokomoko.

He was a bit taken back. He didn't expect her to be _this_ interested in his mokomoko. He didn't really want to tell her but he knew she wouldn't just let it go ether. So he guided her hand to his shoulder. He showed her where she can move her hand. "So I move it like that?" She said not moving her eyes from the fur.

"I do not know. It is instinct with demonesses. I do know it is supposed to be somewhere around that area." He wasn't sure how to explain it to her. "You should ask mother." He sighed at her worried expression. "Why not?"

"Surely a mother doesn't want to know such things!" Seshsomaru was confused. Why wouldn't his mother help Rin with explaining her duties as a mate? Don't human mothers do that aswell? He just arched an eyebrow at her. An unspoken language between them, an arched eyebrow was a cue for her to explain.

"Aren't such things personal?" Human customs were still strange to him, even more how a human family is run.

"Mother makes sure to keep an eye on what is happening with her son. She knows most of what I do during the day or night." Rin looked horrified now. Maybe he should explain it better? "It is perfectly normal that mother makes sure her children are well taken care of. I am surprised she hasn't reprehended you for not seeing to my needs for past few weeks." Now she looked mortified.

Maybe she thought him spoiled? It was normal in demon society but humans sometimes liked to 'leave the nest' as they put it, and sometimes severe all ties to their families once they were married.

"Oh god." Her head was as red as a tomato. "Your mother knows when we… Oh God!" He really failed to see the problem. Rin wasn't exactly quiet and his mother had a sense of smell equal to his and could easily smell him on her. Even if her nose and ears completely failed her, he left quite a few marks on Rin to not be noticed.

In her little panic she turned away from him. He was hurt by this. He didn't want her to think he was spoiled, and god forbid if she started to avoid him now.

"Rin?" He touched her shoulder lightly half expecting she would swat it away. She turned towards him and smiled cupping his face.

"I'm sorry. This is just a bit strange for me." She kissed him just to reassure him that she really did still love him. Deep inside Sesshoamaru was very insecure- courtesy of his father.

"I love you, Sesshomaru." That was all he needed to hear to feel at peace again. He kissed her neck and massaged her breasts. She was strangely quiet. Suddenly-

"How does your mother know what we do?" Curse it. This was a no win question. He could recognize it from her tone. After many attempts and fails at weaseling himself out of it and still staying on her good side he concluded it is best if he just tells her the truth. "You aren't exactly quiet." Her eyes widened and she pushed him from her. He sighed.

"Why didn't you tell me?" She shrieked.

"I love the sound of your moans." He purred and went to kiss her but she just put her hands over her face in shame. "Rin, even if you were quiet she could still smell me on you." Sometimes there was no reasoning with her.

Now she looked mortified again. "Is it that strange to you?" He asked looking hurt again.

"I… I'm sorry Sesshomaru. This is quite strange." She tried to kiss him but he just turned around and refused to meet her eyes. He looked so hurt and Rin couldn't stand to see him like that. "But that doesn't change anything. I wouldn't have another mate for anything in the world." She cupped her cheek in hopes he would look at her again. He turned his head and kissed her gently. "Tell me." He whispered between the kisses.

"I love you."

He felt slightly foolish. He hasn't acted all hurt and vulnerable to get his way since he was a child. But it was worth it since his mates' attention was fully on him again.

Now he knew why _she_ uses it so often.

* * *

><p>Ok… I'd write a bit more but it's, like, 1 am and I need to get up at 7 tomorrow So… yea… Good night and hope you like this chapter.<p>

Like usual, tell me if something is wrong. Maybe I'm rushig a bit. I wanted to upload it since I haven't updated in a month. Sorry.


	11. Chapter 11

_Ok people I'm getting out of ideas so that's why I haven't been updating much. That plus I have tons to study and I want to have a nice chapter but can't really get into the scene. That's why it probably looks a bit weird. _

* * *

><p>Two months have passed and Rin had to beg Sesshomaru to let her <em>do<em> something. So after about a month he told his mother Rin can do housework. But, only until evening and had to have at least one day out of seven free. He also made sure that she fulfilled her duties towards him and that he met _her_ needs. There was just one little problem though.

This started a month ago. As we all know, humans are weak and fragile. That is why Sesshomaru made sure to give Rin enough time to rest after they mate. He knew he was probably a bit rough on her but he simply couldn't help himself. She just always looked so delicious. He presumed he'd just give her some time to rest then.

If all that is correct, why did he have a feeling that she was teasing him?

She suddenly started wearing only a thin sleeping robe while in their rooms claiming that she found the kimono she usually wore a bit heavy these days. He could barely look at her for more than three minutes without his gaze started going to her luxurious curves and he had an urge to just rip it off and jump on her like a crazy man.

If that wasn't bad enough whenever she needed to bend to get something her ass stayed high up for his hungry eyes.

It didn't stop there. She suddenly changed her body oil to a one that smelled (and tasted) like honey, started wearing one of those 'baras', or whatever, that lifted her breasts, so every time he looked at her chest his mouth began watering more than usual.

To top it all she started a fire in the fireplace in their rooms every night for the past week. She always bent on all fours while putting the wood.

This was driving him crazy. Maybe he should tell her what her behavior was doing to him so she would stop.

Or enjoy it for a bit longer.

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

Rin was going crazy! First- she had nothing to do because Sesshomaru forbid her to do any work. After begging him to let her do something they agreed that she can't over exhaust herself.

Another thing went on her nerves though- now that she had nothing to do she noticed how "often" she and Sesshomaru had sex. And the answer is- once or twice a week at most. It was just so frustrating she could barely take it.

After a few tries at discreet flirting she noticed Sesshomaru was stuck with his own work and didn't even notice. So, desperate times call for desperate measures- she became bold. No price is high enough for her sex life.

So after some thinking she decided to tease him in private. She told him her kimono is a bit suffocating and that she would rather wear Kagmes' clothes.

After Sesshomaru told her he would lock her in their rooms and she will never go out again she decided a light sleeping robe would be enough. So she started wearing it whenever she came to the room. She saw how he looked at her lustfully every time but always refrained. So she tried one more approach. Every time he came in the same room as her she made sure she dropped something so she could bend to pick it up. She made sure to leave her ass high on display. This also didn't get her much wanted results so she started wearing a bra Kagome gave her (and she really liked how her breasts looked in it) and even changed her body oils to the ones that tasted like honey and still nothing.

That's when she decided to set fire in their bed chambers. (Figuratively and literally) She told him she wanted to be warmer at night since it is winter and she didn't want to disturb the maids at night. He bought it.

While placing wood in place she made sure to be on all four. This apparently appealed to dog demons… At least that's what Kagome told her.

Still no results.

That is when she lost it. She was horny and needy, so after Sesshomaru came back that night- Bam.

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

When Sesshomaru came back to their chambers that night, dreading to see Rin innocently putting woods in a fireplace and having to resist just shredding her clothing and jumping on her like a wild animal he did not expect _her_ to jump on _him_.

After his 'poor innocent' mate jumped on him and successfully knocked him to the floor she started kissing him and tugging desperately on his clothes.

"ARGH!" After unsuccessfully trying to get the damn knots untangled she simply ripped his shirt open. Sesshomaru just lied there staring at his, apparently crazy, mate.

"Are you just going to stare at me?" Her voice was heavy with lust and her hair was becoming messy from all the struggling.

After a few rather silly looking blinks he decided it is best to cooperate.

A bit unsure he untangled her from her kimono. He was very, very confused but that didn't mean he wasn't turned on by her forwardness. And he'll be damned if he missed an opportunity to have a nice, long night with his mate. A very long, and very nice, night.

He didn't have a chance to even turn them so she wasn't on top before she guided him in her. When did she get his pants of?

Whatever.

He started pumping in her and thought to turn but was almost too drunk with passion. Having a week of no sex didn't help ether- damn his busy schedule. If he had a functioning brain he would probably find his eagerness strange. Instead he had his wife bouncing on his dick so there wasn't much space for thinking left.

After some time of this he concluded it was nice and all but it was just slow and no way he could cum lying on his back (must be a demon thing) and pressed on a hard and pretty uncomfortable floor.

With a groan he steadied her hips for a second and adjusted his mokomoko so she could comfortably lie on it before flipping them.

Rin screamed in passion as her mates' powerful thrusts quickly drove her to her orgasm. He moaned loudly as he felt her muscles contract around him but still resumed at the same pace. She barely felt anything besides his dick as she came but after calming a bit she felt his mokomoko wrap around her. Sesshomaru held her hips and bent to kiss her neck- her weak spot. She could feel the softness massaging her breasts and moaned.

Wait- weren't his hands on her hips? She looked down to her chest and saw the white fur was wrapped around her chest and squeezing.

After this, she concluded, she could never- ever imagine having a human husband. This had to be the best and most comfortable sex ever.

After having her orgasm for the third time he let himself spill his seed in his very eager mate.

He rested on his elbows panting above her, placing a kiss on her lips every now and then.

He could feel her adjust a bit and felt her lips on his neck, lightly trailing kisses before she started sucking on it. He barely contained his moan as he felt himself harden again. "Mate…" His voice was more of a growl than anything else. She went to get on top of him again but he quickly turned her on all fours. He licked his lips at the sight of her bare ass practically begging him to pound into her.

Soon they were both panting and moaning- and the process repeats.

After some six hours they were both exhausted and trying to catch their breaths.

"You are just full of surprises mate." He turned on his side and kissed her neck. He let his mind clear from all the lust for a bit as he closed his eyes and prepared for sleep.

Now that he thought a bit more about it, he was a tad bit too eager… Even now he could feel himself slightly aroused. His eyes opened and a frown was on his face- something was going on.

"You always get me like this." He whispered gently in her ear.

"Um… yea." He didn't miss her eyes widening the slightest and could clearly smell her uneasiness. With a heavy sigh he turned to his back and ran a hand through his messy hair.

"I knew it… What did you do?" After a few seconds of silence he added. "Truthfully."

"I just lit some candles." He arched an eyebrow. "Ok, fine. You were always busy and I _do_ have needs. Besides, nothing else worked and you always ignore me for days afterwards so I might as well get enough pleasure so I really do need to rest for a week." Her breathing grew faster, not yet completely rested from their… coupling.

"I was under the impression that humans needed rest after rutting- especially with a demon." He overheard some of the women how tiring and pushy their mates are and he didn't want to be one of those.

"Sesshomaru I need maybe a day- not an entire week. You're driving me crazy already." She lay on his chest, tracing her finger over the hard muscle.

"You could have said something." The room was quiet for a bit. Now that he thought some more about it he remembered that scent. The scent of candles that demon-slayer made for Rin as her wedding gift. The wind from the open window blew most of them out but some were still lit. Even those few still affected him.

"So…" He lifted her face closer to his. "…whenever I feel the need I can simply come to my eager mate, ne?"

She didn't miss a smirk that followed his words and could feel the tip of his tongue playfully trailing her cheek. He was up to something.

"Of course..." Her voice sounded wary even to her. After he hned he pressed his clearly hard member against her leg.

"Oh my God." Maybe that wasn't such a good idea…

* * *

><p><em>Ok truth is I am not so satisfied with this chapter but I'm too tired to fix it again so here it is. <em>

_Hope you enjoy. If not tell me what's wrong so you can enjoy my future fanfics. (Except long update time. I know I suck with that)_


	12. Chapter 12

_Sorry for long update time (if anyone is actually still bothering to read this) but I had TONS of tests and had even more to study._

_Also I have been in a bad mood lately and I tried making new chapter a few times but each time after I read it I thought to myself- Hell no, I am not publishing that chapter. It's depressing and this fanfic is going to be a happy one. (especially during Christmas-New Years holidays.)_

_Anyway, onto the fanfic:_

* * *

><p>Over the next month or so Rin got practically no rest. She never realized how… needy Sesshomaru was. She didn't know what was worse - a week of living in a celibate or having sex every single day. Of course, he allowed her to rest a day every four or five days but she was still tired.<p>

Worst was she couldn't deny him because of his damned incredibly well toned body and those sweet talking mouth and that nice tongue….

Another reason why she couldn't deny him- she overheard maids and some soldiers that Sesshomaru was in a good mood as of late and didn't punish them for smallest of transgressions.

As for Sesshomaru- he spent his days in his study and nights with his mate. He was one very satisfied demon. Was it his imagination or did staff make less mistakes these days? Whatever.

His good mood, though, came to a halt one day when Inuyasha visited. He wasn't as aggravated at Inuyasha as he was at that… boy he brought along. Rin had been very close to him while she resided in the village and he knew he had been one of her first suitors, and that he still had "feelings" for her.

"Taro!" Rin greeted him happily.

Taro. Is there a more generic name?

"Hello Rin, long time no see." He greeted while waving his hand.

Psh, generic name+ no manners.

"It is good to see you. How have you been? Have you married yet?"

"Oh, no, you know my heart belongs only to you." He replied with such a sly smile Sesshomaru had an urge to either rip off his head or simply ram it down until it came to the end of his spine. Unfortunately he couldn't do that.

After hearing Rins' giggle he concluded that was far too mild.

'Taro' finally seemed to notice him and bowed in respect. In return he receiver such a glare he hurriedly ran back to Rin.

Hn, Generic name+ no manners + a coward.

Even during dinner he couldn't be left alone with his lovely mate. Of course Rin would invite _him_ to join. So after an agonizing evening of hearing another male subtly flirt with his mate he decided to put a stop to it.

"If you do not mind, we should retreat for some sleep. Maids will show you to your rooms."

Sesshomaru announced quite early in the evening, a bit too early but he gave that boy reasonable time to socialize with his Rin. Finally he can go rest with his mate and forget about that buffoon. Maybe this day wasn't completely ruined after all.

Or so he thought.

"Too bad you can not accompany _me_, Lady Rin." How dare he speak like that to _his_ mate in _his_ house? Chopsticks fell to the table in pieces.

Generic name+ no manners + a coward + no respect for authority + poor family name + no wealth + no respect for women + a womanizer + illiterate + no schooling whatsoever + idiot+ seducing _mated_ women

"Oh Taro I already have a mate."

She didn't even decline him. Sesshomaru was seething, his teeth grinding and eyes reddening. Before he could decide on the best way to murder him he noticed maids hurriedly drawing the confused boy to his rooms.

… … … … …

When they returned to their chambers Sesshomaru turned on the futon so his back was to her.

Rin moaned while stretching o their futon making sure her breasts were almost falling out of her kimono. When she got no reaction she turned only to see his back turned to her.

"Seshsomaru, what is wrong?"

"Nothing" He drew the covers over his head. Rin was, mildly put, confused. What had brought this on? He was usually more than eager for her attention.

"Come now Sesshomaru, there is none that could hear us now with the lords gone…" it was true, other lords always resided in this part of the castle and she had had to be careful not to make any noises for the past week. But, the lords were gone now and she knew how Sesshomaru liked her louder.

However she got no reaction whatsoever. Then it clicked- she had been with Taro the whole day. Aw he must've felt left out.

"Don't worry, I'm all yours now." She made sure to sound extra cute while drawing patterns on his back.

No reaction still. She rolled her eyes.

He knew he was acting like a child but he didn't care. His mate has done nothing to divert the affection of another boy.

"I guess I'll ask Taro for a cup of tea then since I have no wish for sleep yet."

She wouldn't! Covers flew from him as he pinned her hands only to be greeted by her smiling face.

"You're so cute when you're jealous."

"Devious little thing are you, my Rin?" Noticing her kimono was almost completely open with her obi nowhere to be found, his anger flew out of the window.

* * *

><p><em>Tee~hee Sesshomaru is jealous puppy. :P And yes he was making a mental list of how much superior he is to Taro. I hope this is at least somewhat funny or amusing.<em>

_Please comment so I know what amuses you._


	13. Chapter 13

_Ok I decided not to leave you all hanging for months like last time so even though I have to study I decided to sit down and write this thing._

* * *

><p>Two more days and what's-his-name will be finally gone.<p>

The dinner tomorrow was less horrid seeing as Sesshomaru already made an entire list of his superiority to this human boy which made him feel a little better. He would feel even better if stupid maid hadn't interrupted him and Rin last night. Damn generals and their stupid problems.

That little meeting took half of his day and he found himself in the company of his mate only during supper. Sesshomaru could care less about things said during dinner seeing as he just wanted the boy gone. What's so interesting in him that Rin talked to him most of the evening anyway?

"…Lord Sesshomaru is also very interested in literature." Rin turned to him, obviously trying to stir some kind of conversation between the two.

"Is that so? Do you also read human literature?" Taro's response was less than enthusiastic.

"I have started reading human literature also. I am afraid I have only read Konjaku Monogatarishū and Heike Monogatari. I can say, human literature is far less descriptive than demon one. Have you by any chance read any demon novels? " Sesshomaru was smooth as ever, not indicating he didn't even pay attention by now.

"Not really. It's rarely found in villages, especially human ones." Taro smiled. He was obviously not expecting Sesshomaru to know anything about humans or their culture.

"Perhaps you could discus it after supper?" Rin was overjoyed that they finally found something they both like. She never understood why the two didn't get along.

The two males were far less happy about it. "Perhaps." The dinner went witouth another word spoken between the two males.

Later that evening Taro was summoned to see Lord Sesshomaru. He expected the demon to just boast about his superior knowledge and probably look down on him some. From what he gathered he was like that to pretty much everyone, including some demons. God knows how he treats his beloved Rin.

"_Oh yes."_

What was that? Taro turned to the maid leading him to Sesshomaru's chambers.

"Oh my, I would've thought for sure he would be done by now." He heard her mummer.

… … …. …. …. ….

"Hm, you have grown quiet Rin…" His breath tickled sensitive shell of her ear. A loud moan escaped her lips as his movements became harder.

"Another position maybe?" He slowed his thrusts and made to get away from her bent form but was stopped by a loud 'NO' from his mate. His lips widened in a smirk. He knew this was one of her favorite positions seeing as he could quite easily hit that spot inside of her.

He was starting to enjoy it more and more since her breasts were so nicely pressed to his mokomoko and it could easily wrap around her stomach, her hands kneading the sensitive organ every now and then. He moaned as she grabbed a sensitive spot.

His eyes turned to the screen door for a second and his smirk grew to a full sized grin. Luckily Rins' face was buried into his mokomoko as he rammed into her from behind so she didn't even notice it.

"Sessh… Ugh" Her groans were music to his ears and he could only imagine the face of that boy standing behind the screen.

He could feel she was close to climax, few right thrusts and she would scream his name for entire wing to hear, including that boy.

… … … …

Taro stood completely dumb folded. He just couldn't stop staring at the silhouettes on the screen door. Rin was lying on the futon; her ass raised enough for the demon behind her to ravish her. After a few minutes he seemed to have realized what he was watching and quickly turned to leave. He almost made it out of the hallway when he heard Rin screaming Sesshomaru's name.

The maid instructed Taro to wait in Sesshomarus' study instead, apologizing about what he had seen.

When Sesshomaru finally did come Taro almost chocked on his tea.

Sesshomaru left his hair a tangled mess just as it was form his earlier activities, his mokomoko relaxed and quite messy looking slouched on his shoulder, his shirt slightly open. It was obvious what the demon Lord was doing before this even if he had not witnessed it.

"Excuse my tardiness. I was… otherwise occupied."

... ... ... ... ... ... ...

When the morning came Inuyasha prepared to leave. "I hope that settled it." Inuyasha said with a wink. Sesshomaru couldn't help but smirk a little. It seems Inuyasha wasn't as dumb as he had thought.

Taro said his goodbyes to Rin very quickly and without any proclamations of love he usually did. What worried Rin the most was "I just can't compete with Lord Sesshomaru, can I?" He was smiling but word 'compete' didn't sit well with her.

So when they all left she turned to accusingly glare at her mate.

"Tell me you didn't threaten him last night." If he did, boy would she be mad. He really needed to learn not to threaten everything he thinks is a competition.

"I am offended mate, I merely showed him some books as you suggested during supper. He wasn't much fascinated by demon literature."

He knew she knew that wasn't all but she also knew he wouldn't lie. With a sigh she dropped it and went to his mother to see to her duties.

Had she no faith in him? He wasn't some kind of brute, and he certainly didn't threaten that boy, merely showed him a horror book claiming it was about friendly competition… which technically wasn't a lie. The demons inside _were_ competing and _were_ friends… at least on the first few pages before it turned into a bloody massacre.

* * *

><p><em>Ok here it is. Yea Inuyasha brought Taro just so Sessh would settle his jealousy.<em>

_I think I'll maybe write one or two more chapters and that's it. Thanks for reading and for wonderful reviews. :D _


End file.
